Coercing my Coed
by JamesLucien
Summary: Coercing my Coed is an urban-fantasy erotica novella for men who are lured by lolis. An English professor beguiled by his new Fae exchange student offers the adorable gnome a free tutoring session in his private office where he takes advantage of her naivety to satisfy all his naughty needs.


The bell rings to signal the start of the period and my class quiets immediately. My students know I'm stern and don't tolerate any disrespect. I cast my hardened gaze over my classroom, silently taking attendance and note three absentees. I conjecture the abrupt frigid weather is to be blamed.

Although I don't assign seating, Kierna, the Fae exchange student, a cute little gnome girl, always sits in the front row in the center seat directly aligned with my desk. Her large emerald eyes seem to sparkle as she stares up at me wearing a smile on her pink lips.

The school's old furnace struggling to heat the building, Kierna is bundled in a white fleece coat with small round ears sewn onto the drawn hood as if she were wearing a fluffy teddy bear. It makes her look even younger than she already does, being so short and sylphlike.

I rise from my creaky chair with a small stack of papers and announce a pop quiz, souring all the student's expressions except for Kierna. Moving around my battered desk, I hand the stack to Kierna and her soft hand grazes mine as she accepts the papers to pass out.

Her heavy gnomish accent is adorable and her voice is as velvety as her skin. "Thank you for responsibility, Professor." She corrects herself. "_This_ responsibility."

Grasping a teddy bear ear, I pull back her fleece hood, unveiling her sleek black hair and small pointed ears. "No hoods in my class."

Kierna nods demurely. "I apologize. Please forgive my error, Professor."

It requires all of my willpower to deny the compulsion to pinch her chubby cheeks. "Your error is forgiven, Kierna."

She hops down from her seat with a giggle and passes out the quiz papers.

The class clown offers me a wink as Kierna nears his desk and then he rolls his pencil off his desktop to fall before her.

Kierna hastily bends over to retrieve his pencil and the pleated skirt of her school uniform flares, affording me a peek at her cotton panties.

My dick twitches in my slacks at the quick peep. I flash the class clown a grimace but nothing more and he suppresses a chuckle.

Kierna is attending our school thanks to a gymnastics Fae exchange program as part of a government-sponsored cultural awareness initiative. I've watched her perform several times in her lavender leotard. The skintight spandex acutely accentuates every subtle contour and sensual curve of her petite form. My heart palpitated each time I witnessed her pluck her wedged leotard from the deep crack of her plump rump. She is completely flat-chested, yet has the roundest, firmest, most spankable bottom you could imagine.

The recollection giving me an erection, I return to my chair so no one notices. My arousal persists even after my students have completed the quiz, so I give my lesson from where I sit.

When the bell rings at the end of class, I instruct Kierna to remain behind.

"Professor," she asks, standing attentively before my desk, "did I make errors on my quiz?"

"I'm afraid so," I frown. "I understand you must maintain a 3.0 GPA to remain for the second semester, so I'm willing to help by offering a private tutoring session."

Kierna nods vigorously. "Thank you. I would appreciate this greatly."

"You would appreciate _that_ greatly," I correct. "When do you have a free period available?"

"I have lunch period now. I do not care eat. Can you tutoring me now?"

I can't help but chuckle. "You seem to make more errors when you're excited, sweetie."

Kierna blushes and brushes her hair behind a pointed ear. "That why I need tutoring."

I rise, towering over her, and gesture toward my office. "Let's utilize my office so we're not disturbed by anyone."

Little more than half my height, she smiles up at me timidly. "Yes, okay, Professor."

Placing a gentle hand on the back of her neck, I lead Kierna into my private office and close and lock the door behind us. I flick on the dim lighting and shut the blinds. The small room is crammed with a desk, filing cabinet, and a worn leather loveseat.

"It's warmer in here than the classroom," I crouch and grip the zipper of her fleece coat, "so let me help you get more comfortable." I unzip it and she turns around so I can pull it from her arms. I hang it on the wall beside my trench coat and gesture for Kierna to sit on the loveseat, before sitting down cozy beside her.

"Professor," she questions shyly, "we not need book for tutoring?"

The way she blinks up at me, pining to please and fearful of failure, causes my cock to grow rigid. She is so unbelievably cute. I want to tear off her uniform and taste every inch of her supple body.

"The book hasn't done you much good," I stroke my chin pensively as if considering my options, "so I think we should attempt another method."

She shrugs, cocking her head. "How I learn without book?"

"You're as studious and smart as you are stunningly adorable." I caress a chubby cheek, resisting the urge to pinch. "Rather than regurgitating grammar rules for me, I think you should practice them under pressure."

As if she were a cuddly kitten, she presses her cheek against my sizable palm petting her face with affection. "How I practice under pressure?"

"Well," I grin, "I'm going to create a situation that causes you some heightened excitement while you do your best to speak with good grammar."

"Okay," she nods, her brow furrowed with confusion and or determination, "I do my best."

I hunch over and press a kiss to her forehead, breathing deep to inhale the sweet scent of her hair. The aroma is astonishingly arousing. Like blooming jasmine and vanilla. I exhale with a sigh of serenity while unbuttoning the top button of her blouse. "Go ahead and speak, Kierna."

"Y-y-you are big strong man. I am s-s-small gnome girl."

I peck the tip of her snub nose, give both her chubby cheeks a firm kiss, then peck each corner of her lush little mouth while unclasping four more buttons.

"Y-y-you kiss my face nice. I feel you have love."

I untuck her blouse with a tug to reach the final button and unclasp it.

"You are make me naked. I b-b-bad to be naked."

I slowly open her blouse, exposing her tiny pink nipples protruding from her smooth chest and her teeny round navel sunken in her tight tummy. Her abdominal muscles are defined due to years of gymnastics. I want to kiss each ab and tongue her bellybutton. Instead, I press her blouse back over her svelte shoulders and down her slender back.

Kierna pulls her slim arms free, assisting rather than resisting even as she trembles nervously.

I lick my lips as I admire her sitting beside me topless in her pleated skirt, filly white ankle socks, and glossy black Mary Janes.

"Professor," she looks away bashfully, "it okay I be naked?"

Delicately gripping her dainty chin, I raise her worried gaze to meet my reassuring eyes. "It's okay as long as it remains our special secret. I won't tell a soul."

Kierna gulps audibly. "Okay, Professor. I naked with you secret."

Still holding her chin, I hunch over and press a soft kiss to her lips. "You're such a good girl. I want to help you."

Her chubby cheeks flush red. "I want you help too."

I cradle her warm cheeks in my palms and kiss her mouth more firmly, swiping my tongue between her lips to sample her delectable mouth. My cock throbs and my balls pull tight at the sweet taste of her saliva.

Sensing her tense up with fear, I reluctantly pull away rather than kiss her deeper.

Kierna crosses her ankles, closing her legs with obvious anxiety. "Professor," she fusses with her hair, "you first kiss man."

I snort at her cuteness. "And you're the first gnome girl I have ever kissed."

She glances up at me with an expression of insecurity. "You like kiss gnome girl?"

"Well," I glide my fingers fondly through her silky black hair, "I like kissing you."

Kierna chews her lower lip, hesitating for a long moment. "You give A+ grade if I be kissing you more?"

"If you want me to give you a grade you haven't earned in my class," I brush the back of my knuckles over a tiny nipple, causing it to bud, "you're going to have to do more than kiss me."

She anxiously eyes my large hand teasing her budded nipple. "What more I need do? I want stay second semester so I win gymnastics championship to make parents so proud."

"You have to be my obedient pet," I boop her cute nose, "which means doing everything I command of you."

Kierna nods with apparent apprehension. "I be you good kitty."

A smug smile spreads slowly across my face. "We're going to have so much fun together, my precious little pet."

"You promise give A+ grade?"

"As long as you're obedient, I'll give you an A+."

"Okay," she grins up at me with a confliction of emotions, "what I do first?"

Grasping the hem of her pleated skirt, I lift it. "Take off those pretty panties."

She tugs it back down. "I no want to, Professor."

"Are you my obedient pet? Do you want an A+?"

Kierna pouts. "Yes, I you good kitty want A+ grade."

"Then you better take off your panties or I'll have to put you over my knee and spank your tushie."

Her lip quivers. "No spank. I take off my panties." She slides forward off the loveseat, the heels of her Mary Janes clopping the floor. Reaching under her skirt, she bends forward as she pulls her panties down, and then nimbly steps out of them.

I hold out my palm. "Now give them to me."

She scrunches them in a ball against her bare chest. "You promise give panties back?"

As much as I would love to keep them as a souvenir to savor, I know it would be foolish to keep any incriminating evidence. "I will give them back before you leave my office."

She surrenders her little cotton panties to me and I press them to my nose. My eyes roll back as I blissfully inhale the succulent scent of her gnomish nethers.

Kierna titters. "You like smell? I maybe pee a little."

I chuckle as I tuck her panties into my pocket. "If you need to pee, you let me know, okay?"

"Okay, I let you know."

Rising from the loveseat, I reach over my desk into a drawer and retrieve a bottle of water for her. "Go ahead and drink up."

She furrows her brow confused. "You want me need pee?"

"I want you well hydrated."

Kierna struggles a moment to crack open the bottle and then takes a small sip.

"Drink it all for me."

Her emerald eyes flit about. "You have potty hiding here?"

"Just do as I command."

She shrugs and then empties the bottle with short gulps. Covering her mouth, she burbs softly and then giggles embarrassed. "Excuse me my pardon, Professor."

Chuckling, I toss the bottle in a small mesh wastebasket. "You are excused, my pet."

"You give panties back now?"

"No," I snort, "not yet."

"I feel weird no panties."

"It's okay to feel weird, but you don't have to worry because no one else is going to know you were not wearing your panties. Plus, you still have your uniform skirt on so you're not really naked, are you?"

"Yes, I not really naked."

Gripping her under the arms, I hoist her up onto my desk. "You're barely heavy enough to be a paperweight."

Kierna giggles bashfully. "Not truth."

"Really," I smirk with mock-suspicion, "how much do you weigh?"

She grins. "More than paperweight."

Palming the rear of her small skull, I tilt her head back to kiss her. Sealing my lips over hers, I dip my tongue into her mouth with a groan. I lap and lave her tiny tongue with my own. The taste of her makes my loins ache for release. I want to cram my cock in all her tight holes no matter how teeny.

My prick pulsating so potently it's painful, I pull away and pant, "You're mouth's so delicious, I can't stand it."

Panting for breath, Kierna whimpers, "You kiss make vagina squeezing."

I lift her skirt to gaze upon her bald elfin mound and glistening pink slit and my heart rate spikes and my breathing quickens as I glimpse her gorgeous girlhood.

Kierna slaps her skirt down, then grumbles at me disapprovingly, "You bad look my vagina."

I wag a finger before her pouting face. "This is your final warning. You will be a good pet or I will spank you, understood?"

She nods with a huff and crosses her slim arms.

With a single finger pressed to her breastbone, I push her flat on her back as she gasps in surprise. Hunching over her, I suck and nibble at the soft flesh of her lobe while moaning into her pointed ear. Then pull her arms apart as I kiss her nape.

Kierna squirms below me defiantly.

Gripping her wrists, I pin her arms to her sides. I peck gentle kisses down her collarbone, then down the center of her heaving chest. I flick my tongue tip up and down over a tiny rigid nipple before sucking it with a greedy groan.

"Professor," she whines, "this bad. I only small gnome girl. You big man so strong."

Ignoring her whining, I flick and suck her other nipple.

"Please, Professor, you so big."

I slither my tongue around each of her flexing abs and then swirl it into her navel as she struggles.

"You so big, so strong. I so small, so weak. You do bad on me."

I grip the hem of her skirt with my teeth and flip it up to expose her pristine little pussy. I close my moaning mouth around the entirety of her tiny twat and swipe my tongue through her snug slit, lapping up her nectarous ambrosia.

Kierna goes silent and still as I flicker my tongue tip over her sensitive button.

Releasing her slight wrists, I pinch her budded nipples between thumb and forefinger and twist them left and right as I tongue-tease her swollen nub.

She closes her soft, slender thighs around my face, crossing her ankles behind my back, and rolls her hips, gently humping my mouth while mewling.

I tongue-lash her clit faster and firmer and her thighs clasp tighter and tighter until finally, she shivers and squeals and bucks her hips hard.

When her thighs eventually unclasp, I trail sucking kisses up and down their velvety flesh as she trembles and twitches with several minutes of aftershocks.

"Professor," she whimpers in a whisper, "I need pee now."

"Go ahead and pee, my pet, and I'll catch it."

"How you catch my pee?"

"Close your eyes and pee. I'll handle it from there."

"Okay, Professor, I pee now."

I seal my lips around her elfin mound and a stream of hot gold courses over my tongue. I gulp it down, mouthful after mouthful, until her fountain runs dry. Drinking directly from such a cherub is a cherished gift I will not soon forget.

Kierna sits up as I rise from between her thighs, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Professor, drink my pee gross."

I chuckle, "I was thirsty."

Her look of horrid aversion becomes one of hopeful anticipation. "You give A+ grade now?"

"No, we're not done yet." Unzipping my fly, I extract my erection from my boxer-briefs. It's long, thick, and veiny. "Now you suck my dick."

Her emerald eyes go wide and her mouth falls agape. "You have big ogre penis. I no fit in mouth. I go eat lunch now."

"No, no, no," I wag a warning finger, "the only thing you're eating for lunch is my cock and cum."

Kierna shakes her head stubbornly, her hair whipping back and forth across her defiant expression. "I no eat cock cum! You give A+ grade now!"

"I warned you twice and now you're going to get a spanking for being disobedient." I scoop her up and plop backward onto the loveseat, sprawling her across my knees.

She cries, "No spank me!"

I pull up her pleated skirt, unveiling her perfectly plump rump and my rigid cock throbs against her tight tummy.

"Please no spank me, Professor!"

I clutch a round cheek and slowly squeeze, relishing the rapturous feel of her firm flesh protruding through my fingers.

"No spank me hiney please!"

I grip both of her bubbled buns and splay them, revealing her puny pink pucker. Her rosebud is so tremendously teeny, even my pinky finger would have difficultly penetrating it.

"Professor, no spank me hiney!"

I fist her hair with one hand to restrain her, then slap my palm across both her cheeks with the other, producing a satisfying sting along with a loud clap. Her cheeks clench, her feet kick, and she utters a squeak like a dog chew-toy. Pulling back my hand, I spank her again even harder, and then again, harder still.

Her reddened cheeks remaining clenched, Kierna sobs, "Professor, I sorry! I eat cock for you! I promise be good kitty! Please no more spank hiney!"

Releasing my grip of her hair, I lift her and set her on my lap facing me so her pussy is pressed against my prick. "Did you learn your lesson? Are you going to obey my each and every command?"

Sobbing and sniffling, she snivels, "I learn my lesson good. I do all your command."

I thump away her tears from her flushed cheeks and gently peck her quivering lips. "Stick out your little tongue."

Kierna juts her tiny tongue and I close my lips around it, sucking it softly and groaning with covetous craving while kneading her taut buns.

Hoisting her into the air again, I set her on the floor on her knees. I slide forward to the edge of the loveseat and palm the back of her small skull, pulling her luscious lips to my pulsing prick.

Looking up at me with puppy dog eyes, she whimpers, "Professor, I not know how."

"All you have to do is suck hard, my pet, and I'll do the rest. Now open your mouth wide."

Kierna grudgingly lowers her jaw with an expression of resentment and she whines as I push her head down, forcing my cockhead passed her lips.

I've never seen anything more arousing in my life than her emerald eyes gazing up at me timorously with my cock corking her mewling mouth.

I gently bob her head up and down as she suckles my cockhead like a gurgling baby on a teat. I can't wait to fill her chubby cheeks with cum. I push her head down a little farther and she coughs as my cockhead taps the back of her throat.

Tears trickle down her cheeks and she attempts to speak with my girthy goliath filling her mouth, but all I hear is a muffled mumble.

Lifting her head, I smear her tears across her cheeks with my cock as she whines a complaint, "You ogre penis choke me. Too big."

"Sweetie," I snort, "I haven't even begun to choke you. Now get back to work. We don't have all day."

Kierna moans miserably as I press her head down, stuffing my prick into her mouth. I reach the back of her throat with only a quarter of my cock consumed.

Rising to my feet, I grasp both of her small pointed ears and tilt her head all the way back. I squat up and down, jabbing her taut throat opening.

Kierna cries and claws at my slacks in desperation as I attempt to breach her tight throat with sterner stabs.

Needing better leverage, I swiftly flip her upside down and plop her on my desk on her back with her head hanging over the edge. I mount her face, smothering a scream, and her frail limbs flail as I thrust. I grunt with gratification as my prick plunges into her throat, forcing it to stretch and bulge before my eyes. I roll my hips, driving my dick in and out of the depths of her throat as she thrashing wildly. She kicks so hard, one of her Mary Janes bounces off the ceiling and the other flings over my shoulder.

Her gagging gullet is so glorious to gouge, after two minutes I'm ready to burst.

She gasps as I yank her off my desk and toss her onto the loveseat. Fisting her hair with one hand, I bob her on my cockhead while I stroke my shaft with the other.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth and you're going to swallow every drop or I'll spank you again, understood?"

Kierna cries around my cockhead in the affirmative, her flushed face an absolute sloppy mess of snot, tears, and slobber.

I bob her head faster as I grunt and groan. Then my toes curl and I growl as searing splooge splatters into her mewling mouth, blowing out her chubby cheeks, filling them to full capacity. "Swallow it, Kierna, swallow it!"

She gulps hard, her emerald eyes going cross as a mouthful of my sticky spunk oozes down her tattered throat.

I pant, "Let me wash that down for you, sweetie."

A shiver of serenity surges through me as I release my bladder, spraying piss into the back of her throat. The distressed look on her messy face and the chugs of her gulping is heaven to my eyes and ears. I watch her throat and tummy undulate with each swallow until my bladder is empty.

I plop down beside her and resume bobbing her head, kneading one of her taut cheeks with my free hand. "That's my good little pet. Keep sucking so I can stuff your other tiny holes."

When I release her hair and she continues to bob and suck even as she sobs, I know my dominance over her has become absolute.

I press a middle finger into my mouth, moistening it, then sink it between her bubbled buns and swirl the tip against her puny pucker. Her sobbing halts and her bobbing slows as I add pressure to my swirling digit. I press harder and harder until she yelps around my cockhead and clenches her cheeks as it forges into her bud to the first knuckle. She whimpers and weeps as I wiggle deeper and deeper.

With my finger three knuckles deep in her tiny tushie and her sloppy mouth stuffed with my cockhead, I kick my feet up on my desk to relish this rapture. Closing my eyes, I focus on the felicity of her sucking slurps and mewling moans as I probe her pucker.

If I didn't have to teach a class next period, I'd gladly let her suck my dick until I creamed in her chubby cheeks again. Alas, our time is limited and I'd hate myself if I didn't pump her pussy and pucker before sending her off to her next class.

Pulling my feet down and plucking my finger from her bud, I lift her head from my lap and clean her face with a tissue. Then I lay Kierna on her back on the loveseat and fold her little feet up past her pointed ears, admiring how flexible she is.

"Okay, sweetie, now hold your legs there while I stretch out your pretty little pussy."

Kierna grips her slim calves, staring up at me meekly. "Professor, you love me lot?"

I grind my cock against her cute cunt. "Of course. You're my favorite student ever."

"Okay, you poke my vagina."

I pull her wadded panties out of my pocket and stuff them into her mouth. "This is going to hurt, so bite down on those." I delve my cockhead into her moist slit, prodding her teeny hole, and then lunge my hips with a grunt of effort, punching my prodigious prick into her virgin vise. Her emerald eyes bulge and tear, beads of sweat sweep across her brow, and she whines woefully through clenched teeth as my colossal cock crams deep into her constrictive cunt. I reach the full depth of her pussy with only half of my prick submerged.

I hunch over and bathe her flushed face with tender kisses as I roll my hips, gently pumping her pussy as she whimpers and writhes. Her clenching cunt feels so fantastic, I wish I could pump it full of cum. I want to spew my seed inside her warm womb.

I pull her cotton panties from her mouth and smother her squeals by sealing my lips over hers to kiss her with profoundly potent passion.

Kierna sucks my tongue like a pacifier as if reverting in age to find solace.

I stroke her hair to contribute further comfort as I continue to drill her depths. The soppy squishes of my prick plunging her pussy coalescing with her suckling sobs is a seraphic symphony of jubilation.

Eventually, her pain becomes pleasure and her cunt clamps around my cock as she convulses and cries with a climax that continues for several minutes.

I pull her into a sitting position and shove my sopping prick into her mouth. "Ooh yeah, taste your sweet pussy juice on my dick."

She sucks with salacious sobs as I bob her head, revealing she is enjoying herself. Too bad she isn't going to enjoy our fuck finale.

Sliding off the loveseat, I pick her up and bend her over the cushy armrest, her dainty feet dangling above the floor with her plump rump propped in the air. I crouch down, nuzzle my face between her bubbled buns, and knead her firm cheeks as I jab my rolled tongue into her teeny rosebud. I groan with gluttonous greed as she whimpers and whines. Her ass is just as appetizing as her tasty twat. I could blissfully tongue her asshole for hours on end.

When I rise from my crouch, Kierna looks back at me with tears of dread. "You going poke my hiney?"

"Yes," I nod, "I am. So you better put your panties back in your mouth."

"Okay, Professor, I bite panties." She grabs them and presses them passed her quivering lips.

"That's my good little pet." I peel a cheek aside, exposing her tight pink star. It's glistening with my spit. I press my bulbous cockhead against it, concealing it completely since it's so incredibly itty-bitty. It would be impossible to penetrate if not for my substantially superior strength combined with the proper angle and leverage. Even so, this is going to be a difficult deed.

I release her round cheek, letting my cockhead disappear into her deep crack, and grasp her narrow waist with both hands in preparation for penetration. I lean forward, using my weight to add downward force and her cheeks clench defensively.

"Relax and breathe deeply, sweetie. And don't squeeze your tushie."

Kierna breathes loudly through her nose and her cheeks unclench.

I push with my pelvis, slow and steady, and feel her bud begin to blossom. When I sense it's reached full bloom, I shove hard and Kierna rears up with a grunting cry as my cockhead pops through her rosebud. I palm her cheeks and splay them wide so I can watch my shaft be consumed by her bud as I burrow into her bowels.

Once my prick is buried to the root, I fist her hair with one hand, pulling her head back to arch her spine, then clap her cheeks with my pelvis, thrusting with a moderate tempo as she chews her panties and claws the air in a futile attempt to escape.

I gradually increase the tempo of my thrusts until I'm pounding her plump rump, the spanking of her cheeks echoing loudly in the small room.

I growl, "You're such a good pet taking my fat cock up your tight ass!"

I want to see her crying little face when I erupt, so I pause with my sword sheathed to the hilt in her guts and twist her onto her back and fold her in half.

Gazing down into her tear-ridden emerald eyes, I resume pummeling her pucker with powerful pumps. The awe-consuming combination of her excruciated facial expressions, gnashing teeth gnawing at her panties, and strangled screams along with the exquisite ecstasy of her viselike rectum catapults me into the climatic chasm of orgasmic obliteration.

I quiver and quake as jolts of joy shoot scorching jets of jism from my balls into her bowels inciting her to seizure and squeal.

I collapse atop of her, my prick still pulsating inside of her as I pant, "I want you to keep my cum in your hiney for the remainder of the school day, understood, my pet?"

Pulling her panties from her mouth, she sobs, "Yes, Professor."

I pinch her cheeks and peck her crown with kisses as we catch our breath.

"Professor," Kierna snivels up at me, "when you marry me?"

I rise with a snicker. "Just because we've had sex, doesn't mean we must marry."

"Gnome magick make you no have sex with other girl."

Supposedly all Fae races have some degree of innate magick, but I wasn't aware deflowering a gnome bound you together.

"Well," I sigh, "this is going to make for an awkward conversation with my wife. Not to mention, your parents."

Kierna sniffles, "I love you. You can have two wife?"

She must have Stockholm syndrome.

I extract my prick from her battered bum with a pop, set her upright and bob her on my cockhead. "I'll adopt you, my pet."

* * *

If you enjoyed Coercing my Coed, you may also enjoy Tiny Teen Temptations, a collection of science-fiction and fantasy erotica for men who have a devourous desire for nubile nymphets.

Check out the following preview of a story from that collection, The Hitman's Nymphet. An elfpunk erotica novella for men with the most depraved desires. A BDSM Daddy Dom/Little Girl Sub story that is as thrilling as it is taboo.

* * *

Pulsing neon of every color of the rainbow streaks by in the hazy night as I soar through the crowded city sky on my hover-cycle. My bionic eyes in conjunction with my neuroware, both black-market implants, bestow me the enhanced vision and response time to navigate at this perilous speed.

My custom ride is invisible to enforcer drone scanners and cloaked to the naked eye, same as my full-body tactical armor thanks to active-camo tech. An expensive totem shields my crotch rocket from all forms of magick and a sacred sigil tattooed on my chest grants me the same protection.

Just because I'm an indigo-skinned pointy-eared Elf doesn't mean I know the first thing about casting a ward or glamour. In this modern age of technology, elven mages are extremely rare outside of illegal cults. And I'm unwilling to be castrated to learn archaic magick, as the cultic zealots require.

My targets tonight are a power couple in command of one of the most dominate multi-national corporations in the world. Infiltrating their high-security penthouse will be a difficult challenge that will earn me more credibility and credits than any hit I've ever completed in my entire career as an assassin.

When I reach the skyscraper, I release a swarm of stealth drones to survey and scan, feeding an array of information to my helmet's HUD. Biometrics confirm the targets are within the residence, lounging in their living room, and raised body temperatures denote alcohol use, making them easier to execute.

As I circle the roof in an automated holding pattern, I brute-force the security system and inject a Trojan bot, triggering a looped reboot cycle. The defense turrets, intrusion detection sensors, and door locks will no longer be an issue. Still, the dozen autonomous security-bots will afford me some fun.

Leaping from my hover-cycle, I activate my armor's mini-glider to sail silently through the sky. Retracting my semi-flexible wings, I hit the rooftop with a roll to soften my landing and toss an EMP magnetic grenade at the closest security-bot. Its electronics fried, the bipedal machine collapses in a heap.

I fling an EMP proximity mine onto the ruined bot and sprint along the roof as several more security-bots come to investigate the machine's malfunction. I chuckle softly as I hear them collapse behind me. And I thought this job was going to be difficult. This is almost too easy.

I take out the remaining security-bots in the same humorous fashion and then use the stairs to descend into the penthouse, still invisible and undetected. I creep through the kitchen, where the staff is cleaning up after an extravagant dinner, and into the living room where the targets are lounging.

They're both Nymphs, which are basically Faeries without sparkling wings. They are also less flamboyant and usually more guile than their energetic and erratic cousins. Nymphs are, however, just as sensual and salacious as Faeries, evident here by the husband sucking his wife's toes as she sloppily sucks his pick.

I unholster both of my plasma-pistols so I can do them both at once and slink across the lavish room, taking aim at their heads. When I'm close enough to smell the wife's cunt, I squeeze the triggers simultaneously and I'm blasted off my feet and shatter a mirrored wall.

My armor's electronics are all fried, including my active-camo tech. I tear off my helmet, letting it fall to the marble floor, and pull two throwing knives, which I sling into the soft peach flesh of their throats, spraying blood everywhere as they tumble off the sofa with death gasps.

They must have been protected with hexes, which is why my plasma-pistols exploded so magnificently. The intel didn't say anything about magickal means of protection.

As I climb to my feet, sprinkling glass pebbles, a surprised squeak whips me around to find a nubile young Nymph staring back at me, as short and svelte as she is pretty and petite. The intel failed to mention the targets had children, so I wasn't prepared for this.

She spits a lolli-pacifier from her lush little mouth and dashes down a long hall. She's wearing a loose tank top, cheeky panties, and over-the-knee socks, all of them baby-pink. Her small head is topped with a wildfire of crimson hair that reaches down the length of her slender back.

I march down the hall after the girl as she rushes into a room and slams the door behind her. I kick the door and discover it wasn't even barricaded as it easily swings wide. A trembling hump under the bedcovers reveals her hiding spot.

I swiftly survey the bedroom to be sure no obvious threats are awaiting me inside. Shelves of dance trophies for ballet adorn an entire wall. Everything is neat and organized.

Stepping inside, I tear the covers off the bed, unveiling the frightened girl who has seen my face and therefore must be taken care of.

I gaze into her big blue eyes crying down her peach cheeks and my shoulders slump as I realize I can't do what needs doing. I know I should strangle her and be done with it but she's too damn cute and innocent to kill.

With a sigh, I ask, "Do you have any siblings?"

Trembling with terror, she sobs, "Why? What do you want?"

"Do. You. Have. Any. Siblings?"

She whimpers, "No, I don't."

"Do you have any bionics?"

"My parents won't allow them."

That's lucky for her or I'd have to execute her. Legal bionics are trackable and challenging to remove in a hustle without killing the person.

I command, "Pack some thinks. You're coming with me, sweetheart."

She whines, "I don't wanna!"

"Your parents were just murdered and you're going to be next if I don't get you outta here, so hurry!"

Snatching up a pink bunny, she climbs off the bed and rushes into a walk-in closet filled with pink clothing. Apparently, pink is the only color that she will wear.

I find myself chewing my lip as I watch her. I'm not sure which I find more adorable, her chubby cheeks or her bubbled bottom. I want to pinch both! I must be three times her age and her weight, and nearly twice her height, but _damn_ is the precious little thing enticing as fuck.

Once she's stuffed a pink backpack, I sling her over my shoulder and jog into the living room, where I capture a 3-D photo of my work with my bionic eyes to claim my credits.

I hurry through the kitchen, which is now empty since the staff must have fled. I charge up the stairs to the roof, clutching one of the girl's firm cheeks so she doesn't bounce off my shoulder as I take two steps at a time. Using my neuroware to access a remote protocol, I call my hover-cycle down to us and climb onto the seat.

I pull the girl down so she is facing me. "Hold on to me tight."

With her slim arms and legs curled around me, I rocket us into the sky. Stroking her hair consolingly, I take it much slower than usual and obey the traffic laws all the way home.

I set the hover-cycle on the small landing pad attached to the patio of my high-rise apartment and carry her inside, plopping her on the sofa in my living room. The style of my modest home is austere but comfortable.

Still crying softly, she snivels, "What's gonna happen to me since my parents are murdered?"

Pinching her chin between a thumb and forefinger, I tilt her face up at me. "I saved your life, so now you belong to me."

Her plump lower lip quivers. "So you're my new daddy?"

_Goddammit_, she's so fucking cute. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"Do you know what happened?"

I sigh, and then lie, "An assassin was sent to kill them and you, and I was sent to kill the assassin, but I was too late to save them."

"So you're an assassin too?"

"Yes," I add, "but I only kill the bad people."

"So you're gonna protect me from all the bad people?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll protect you. You'll be perfectly safe here, so don't you worry none."

She yawns. "It's past my bedtime and I have to get up early for tutoring."

"I've got good news, sweetie, you're all done with tutors."

She whines, "But I don't wanna be done with tutoring."

"I'm sorry but it's not safe for you to receive anymore tutoring, except from me."

"Are you going to tutor me to be an assassin?"

A smile spreads across my face as an idea dawns. "I'm going to tutor you to be my special assistant. It'll require lots of training."

"What kinda stuff will I have to do?"

"Lots of different stuff, but I'll tell you all about it later."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"I need to strip this ruined armor off and shower."

"But I wanna know now."

"Well, princess, you're not going to be getting everything you want whenever you want it."

She pouts. "You're a meanie."

"No, you're just spoiled silly. I saw you sucking that lolli-pacifier just before your bedtime. No more sweets for you unless you have earned them."

"My murdered daddy gave me sweets all the time for dancing my little tushie off."

"Well, you'll be earning sweets in a different way now."

"But I'm good at dancing."

"I'm sure you are, sweetie, but you've got a new daddy and a new life and even a new name."

She blinks at me baffled. "I've got a new name?"

"Yeah, you're name is Ember because of your crimson hair."

She grins. "I like it."

"Good, now go to sleep." I trek into my bedroom, strip off my armor and skin-suit, then turn around naked to find Ember standing in my doorway gawking with her bunny tucked under one arm.

"Your body is all muscly and your stamen is _big_."

"Uh," I hesitate, "thank you?" I'm tall and lean with a perfectly chiseled hard-body due to many years of martial arts practice and strength training. "So why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep if you don't snuggle me first, Daddy. Plus you didn't tell me where my bed is at."

"Your bed is the sofa."

She frowns. "The sofa is for sitting, not for sleeping. Even I know that, Daddy."

"I only have one bed."

"So can't we share it?"

Standing there nude, I glance back and forth between the king-size bed and little Ember. "Uh, yeah, I suppose so."

"Can I use your toothbrush?"

"Sure," I sigh, "why not." I lead her into the bathroom and she brushes her teeth at the sink as I step into the large open shower and palm the hot water with exfoliating microbes.

When she's done brushing her teeth, I watch as she bends over to peel down her panties, flashing me her pink slit and puny pink pucker before sitting on the toilet and draining her bladder. Her nethers are perfectly pristine.

"Daddy, why's your stamen pointing?"

I hadn't even realized I'd gotten an erection so swiftly. "Um, sometimes that just happens."

Ember wipes herself. "My murdered daddy said that happens when you want to make babies."

"Yeah, that's true but that's not the only time, sweetie."

She hops off the toilet, her bubbled buns jiggling, then spins around and flushes it before pulling up her panties.

I palm off the water, grab my towel and dry off as she watches me. She waits patiently as I go through my evening routine, brushing and flossing my teeth, swishing mouthwash, applying facial toner.

Ember huffs. "That took forever."

"Good hygiene is important, sweetheart. You didn't have to watch." I lead her into the bedroom and climb into bed.

"Daddy, you're gonna sleep naked?"

"Yes, that's how I sleep."

She points to my erection. "How are you gonna snuggle me without poking me, Daddy?"

I turn on my side. "Just squeeze your thighs around it so it doesn't poke you in your little tushie."

Clutching her bunny, she scoots her bubbled bottom against me and closes her soft thighs around my cock, crossing her ankles to clamp them tight.

I curl my arms around her and kiss her crown. "Okay, sweetie, go to sleep." Using my neuroware, I trigger the lights to fade off.

"Daddy," she whispers, "are you gonna be nice to me if I'm a good girl?"

"Yeah," I snort, "of course."

"I knew how to be a good girl for my murdered daddy but you're different."

"All you have to do is what I tell you."

She gives my cockhead jutting from her thighs a curious squeeze with one small hand. "Your stamen is _really_ hard."

"Yeah," I chuckle, "I'm aware."

She circles the tip of my prick with a finger. "Would it hurt if I tried to wiggle my little pinky into your pee hole?"

"Yup, I'm sure it would."

"I won't try it then." She glides a fingertip up and down the sensitive underside, sending tingles into my balls. "Did you get the bad assassin that murdered my parents?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

She drums a finger back and forth over my cockhead. "But other bad people still wanna murder me?"

"Yes, but I'm going to keep you safe. So don't you fret."

She drums my cockhead harder as if testing its elasticity. "And you're gonna tutor me to be your special assistant?"

Cradling a cheek, I turn her head towards me as I rise onto an elbow and peck her forehead, then the tip of her button nose, and finally her lips. "Yes, princess, we'll start tomorrow. You've had a rough night. You should go to sleep."

Her expression pleading, she asks, "Can I have more kisses? They make me feel better."

My heart melting, I reply, "Sure, you can have all the kisses you desire, sweetheart."

Closing her big blue eyes, she puckers her luscious lips. I can't bare her cuteness.

I kiss her upper lip, then her lower lip, then press my lips firmly to both, again and again, until they part ever so slightly. I slowly trace the inside of her lips with my tongue tip, around and around, and then I dip it inside and our tongues touch.

Tilting my head, I seal my lips over her mouth and stroke her tiny tongue. She tastes so perfectly pure. I rock my hips gently, grinding my erection between her silky thighs as I sensually swirl my tongue around hers.

My cockhead rubbing against her warm pussy over her thin panties, she utters euphoric moans into my kissing mouth and begins to softly suck my tongue like a suckling baby.

I groan with bliss and roll my hips with greater speed and force, jabbing her tiny twat with my cockhead, wishing I could tear through her panties into her pussy.

Eventually, I just can't take it anymore and so I rise onto my knees and turn her onto her back. "I wasn't going to make you do this your first night but I _need_ it."

"Daddy, why did you stop? I really like your kisses."

"I need to cum, sweetheart." I straddle her narrow chest. "You're going to suck my stamen like my tongue tip."

"But, Daddy, I don't wanna. I want more kisses, please."

"You want to be my good girl, don't you, sweetie?"

She pouts. "Yeah, I do."

"Then do what I say and open your sweet mouth."

She frowns at me for a moment, thinking it over, then stretches her lips wide.

"Good, that's my good girl." I smear a droplet of precum across her pink lips, then press my bulbous indigo cockhead into her moist mouth with a groan of rapture. "Now suck Daddy's stamen, sweetheart."

Staring up at me with a demure expression, she sucks as I rock my hips, sliding my cockhead back and forth between her lush lips and over her tiny tongue. I've never seen anything more beautiful in all my life. She's just so fucking precious. I can't believe I'm fucking her sweet suckling little mouth. I can't believe I considered strangling this cherubic little darling. Taking her home was the best decision I've ever made.

I palm her small head with one hand and bob it in rhythm with the rolling of my hips and she whimpers around my cock.

"That's a good girl letting Daddy use your sweet mouth. You're going to get a treat tomorrow for being such a good girl for Daddy."

My praise encourages her to suck harder, her cheeks pulling in concave with her effort.

"_Ooh_, babygirl, that's so good. You're making Daddy so proud."

She whimpers louder as I bob her head more swiftly and thrust my pelvis harder.

"I want to see how much of my stamen will fit in your little mouth. Don't be scared if you choke a little bit, sweetie." I thrust deeper, plunging the back of her taut throat with each roll of my hips, causing her to gag and she begins to cry. "It's okay, babygirl, it's okay. Daddy is almost done now. Just a little while longer. You're doing a great job."

She claws at my cheeks with mounting anxiety as I bob her head even faster.

"_Ooh_, sweetheart, I'm so close! Daddy is going to cum! When I do, I want you to swallow it all! It's going to be gooey and hot but you need to drink it for Daddy!"

Fisting her hair with both hands, I thrust hard and fast and deep, groaning louder and louder until I'm growling and then I'm grunting as I explode in her mouth, spraying streams of spunk into the back of her throat! "Ooh, _yes_, swallow Daddy's cum!"

Ember gulps and gulps, her face a contortion of disgust.

"That's Daddy's good little girl! You did so good, babygirl!"

* * *

This is the end of the free preview of The Hitman's Nymphet.

The full story is available for purchase at most major eBook retailers.

Please browse my website for more of my works.


End file.
